


High School Blues.

by User_Name11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_Name11/pseuds/User_Name11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger thought her life had ended when 2 consecutive ACL tears ended her soccer career prematurely, but with the help of her loving wife managed to get her life back on track. Starting a new job as a gym teacher and soccer coach was supposed to be the last step in creating a happy life away from the national team, but when she meet's golden student Ashlyn Harris, her plan might just change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay new series! Not sure what to think just yet but I had this idea and it wouldn't go away.  
> please let me know what you guys think, hope you enjoy it!

You never expected that this would happen. Even though in the pit of your stomach you knew it was wrong, that it was forbidden you let your emotions carry you and let your heart have full rule of your head. It's not like you were oblivious to her age, how could you be? But her level of maturity and genuine love towards you seemed to blind you of the fact she was only 17. As you sit in the small claustrophobic room, surrounded by people but wishing nothing more than to be alone, you finally allow yourself to feel, to finally admit it to yourself. You've really fucked up.

3 months Earlier

It's not your alarm that wakes you but the feeling of a wet tongue lashing against your face. You awake to find Starbuck lying onto of you, licking your face. You're tired but the smell of coffee brewing in the living room begins to pull you out of your haze and you somewhat reciprocate your dogs display of affection by stroking her head. 

You eventually leave the warmth of your bed and venture into the kitchen where she stands in your oversized Penn State hoodie cooking bacon as Adele plays in the background. You walk up behind her and places a soft kiss on her neck, wrapping your arms around her waist and taking in her scent.

“Morning Baby” you say as she turns around slightly so you can meet her lips. The kiss of brief and soft but with her it's never just a kiss, it's a deceleration of the love you share and the promise you’ve made.

“I thought I'd make you breakfast” She says as she returns her attention to the bacon cooking in front of her.

“What did I do to deserve you?” you ask sincerely. It's true you often wonder how you, a failed soccer player managed to marry someone as incredible as your beautiful, talented, intelligent wife.

She doesn't answer, instead she turns around fully and wraps her arms around your shoulders pulling you in for a deep kiss.  
You moan into each others mouths, entering each others with your tongues as they fight for dominance. She grips the bottom of your tank top and begins to yank it up, but you stop her aware of the time and the importance of the day.  
“Babe, we can't” you say between kisses “It's my first day, I can't be late”  
She kisses you one more time before leaving your lips and turning off the stove; the bacon now finally cooked.  
“But later, when I get in I'm going to fuck you right here on the counter “ You purr into her ear as you once again resume your position behind her, running your hands across her toned stomach.

When you arrive at the large stone building that will become your new place of work it's 8am. With a coffee in one hand and your large gym bag in the other you walk up the steps and into the front entrance: a mix of nerves, apprehension and excitement plaguing your gut.

The reception is situated just a few feet away from the entrance. A large desk occupied by a middle aged woman with a pretty bad 1950's styled perm who you see by her name badge is called Maggie.  
You walk up to the desk and stand their waiting for Maggie to notice you.  
“Hi” You finally decide to say and Maggie looks up to meet you with a warm and welcoming smile.  
“Good morning Ma'am what can I do for you?” she asks.  
“I'm Ali Krieger , the new gym teacher” You say feeling quite unsettled for some reason.  
“Ah yes Miss Krieger, Dr. Wilson will be here to great you in a few minutes, please take a seat.”

You do as Maggie had instructed, placing yourself on the large sofa situated opposite the reception desk.  
You decide to use this opportunity to check your phone, barely having time to do anything other than get ready this morning having wanted to spend as much time as possible with your wife.  
You open up facebook first, scrolling down the baby pictures and cringe worthy statuses until something catches your eye. It's a simple picture but it causes you react in a way you can't quite believe. Your eyes begin to water and a wave of sadness courses through your entire being. Had you of not been somewhat in public, in a place where you were no supposed to be a role model, you would of broken down, crying until Sarah found you and whipped you out of your misery. But Sarah's at home and you're in a new place so instead you try and scroll past the image but you can't. You're flooded with memories of what was and what could have been. The picture of your former team-mates with the world cup trophy posted as a throw back Friday picture now refusing to vacate your brain. 

“Ali” You hear and you snap out of your heart aching trance.  
“Dr. Wilson” You reply, recognising the man in the tailored black suit to be the principle of the school.  
“It's so good to finally have you here Alex” he smiles warmly, but you an only return a half smile, a little unsettled by the use of your nickname by a man you hardly know. “If you follow me theirs some people I'd like you meet”.

 

You follow Dr. Wilson into the schools main gymnasium; a basketball net on each side of the wall and a set of bleachers on the east side of the large space.  
As you arrive into the room, you see there is 3 people stood in the centre of the basketball court talking amongst themselves. The first is a woman of similar age to you, short bleached blonde hair and a pair of thick glasses, dressed in a pair of joggers and a fitted polo. Stood deep in conversation with the blonde is a man of around 30 with shaggy hair and stubble who is dressed in similar attire. While the third figure you can hardly see, her back to you but from what you can make out she is blonde and with an athletic frame.  
“Everyone, this is Ali Krieger” Dr Wilson declares and the three figures all turn around to face you and you finally get a glimpse of the other blonde. She's young, likely a student, her blonde wavy locks flowing down her shoulders..  
“Ali this is Megan Rapinoe and Franklin Stern two of your new colleagues”  
You smile at Megan and Franklin and shake their hands.  
“And this is our golden girl here at Satellite Beach High School, our future golden glove winner” The blonde smirks at Dr. Wilson's remarks and extends her hand to meet yours.  
“I'm Ash, Ashlyn Harris.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you so much for the love it honestly means so much to me! If you want to go and follow me on tumblr at : solo-and-the-backline.tumblr.com !  
> Enjoy!

“And this is our golden girl here at Satellite Beach High, our future golden glove winner” The blonde smirks at Dr. Wilson's remarks and extends her hand to meet yours.  
“I'm Ash, Ashlyn Harris.” 

As your hand connects with hers you feel a jolt of electricity course through your entire body. Her handshake is firm but the touch feels soft as you find yourself staring at the much younger girl, the way her lips curl up as she smiles, the way her dimple becomes so much more apparent and the way her muscles flex with every slight movement. You find yourself staring, staring at a 17 year old girl. The realisation of your bodies reaction finally reaches your brain and you retract your hand, smiling earnestly at the quartet in front of you. As Dr. Wilson begins to inform you of the school's sporting achievements you begin to drift of slightly into your thoughts. 

What had just happened? You had practically frozen at her touch, being caught completely off balance by the 17 year old blonde. Seventeen , she's a child, you think to yourself. As your eyes rack up and down her tall, slender yet muscular body. Theirs something about her that has you intrigued and you can't quite put your finger on it.   
You curse yourself once again. You can appreciate that she's physically attractive, with her bleached blonde hair and piercing brown eyes that seem to harbour a sense of wisdom beyond her years, but there is nothing wrong with being able to identify someone who is physically attractive.   
The issue is that not only is she your soon to be student, you're also happily married and in the 5 years you and Sarah have been together, no other woman has made you react in such away.

“Ali?” Dr. Wilson's voice snaps you out of your thoughts and you find the four staring at you, confusion seeming apparent in all of there expressions with the exception of Ashlyn who seems to be smirking.

Fuck she knows you curse yourself as you try to avert her gaze but instead find your eyes locking with yours as you subconsciously lick your lips. No you tell yourself and you avert your gaze to Dr. Wilson.

“I was saying since you have Ashlyn's class first period, how about you let her give you a bit of a tour?” Dr. Wilson offers.

Your heart begins to beat at an increased pace and you feel your breathing hitch ever so slightly. You feel naturally gravitated towards the younger girl and the thought of getting to know her better excites you. But then your brain once again kicks in and a sense of dread washes over you. You're yet to even exchange a sentence with her and she already has you feeling powerless, the last thing you need it to let this, whatever the hell this is play out.

“Erm I'm okay just to explore on my own” You say in more of a mumble than cohesive speech as you try to get get your breathing back to normal.

“It's a big school Miss Krieger, I wouldn't want you getting lost” She smiles sincerely, appearing genuinely concerned and you can only smile back, your nose crinkling slightly as you do. You continue to stare into her brown orbs, until the sound of Megan coughing pulls you once again out of your daydream.

“You really don't have to” you protest, trying to let your head control the surges of excitement travelling though your veins.

“I insist”.

Ashlyn walks a step in front of you as she gives you the grand tour of satellite beach high, pointing out places of importance and explaining the significance of various plaques, banners and pictures on the wall. You had caught yourself staring on a few two many occasions, but had managed to snap out of it fairly easily, slowly conditioning yourself how not to react to the blonde.

“And here we are, State Champions” She says as she pauses in front of a picture towards the end of a long hallway. The picture is off the team stood in two lines holding the trophy, their faces full of joy after completing such an achievement.

“That's quite an achievement, to win 3 straight state championships” You ask, noticing the plaque next to the image detailing the many times Satellite beach high had won the trophy.

“It's not bad” She replies coyly, shrugging her shoulders.

You look over to her, admiring the way the sun shining through the windows cast a shadow through half of her face.

“Do you stare at all your students like this or am I just special?” She asks failing to meet your gaze, instead focusing still on the picture.

“Wwwhat?” You stammer, thrown of by her ease in asking you, her teacher such an upfront and accusing question.

The bell saves you from the possible follow up and she turns to you one last time “looks like I'll see you in a few Miss” she says before walking away.

You stand there in shock as she walks away. Your jaw slack and your eyes wider than usual, confused as what is happening. This is not you, this does not happen to you. You turn away, catching a glimpse of her perfectly toned ass as she finally leaves your eye line. 

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

You stand alone in the hallway for what seems like a small eternity, but in reality is no more than 30 seconds. A stream of students swarm around you, chatting inaudibly as they make their way to class, their lives going on as normal as yours remains stationary. You try to rid your mind of her, that smile, those welcoming hazel eyes, that god damn dimple but you can't. She's infected your brain like a parasite; unwelcome and dangerous and as much as you try to occupy your mind with other thoughts everything comes back to the blonde. 

Today could very well be the longest day of your entire existence.

7 hours later.

You're finally home, back in the safe tranquillity of familiarity and your loving wife and you waste no time discarding your gym bag in the hallway and walking at pace towards the living room, from where you hear the TV blaring. 

You walk into your modestly sized and well furnished lounge to see Sarah, joggers and glasses clad staring intently at what appears to be the latest episode of scandal, which you'd other agreed to watch together.

“So much for watching it together” You announce as you walk into the room, Sarah yet to have noticed your presence.  
She turns around and locks her eyes with your own, forming those puppy dog eyes that could make you do everything.

“I'm sorry, I got out of court early and had nothing to do” She pleads adorably and you can only smile in response, you have much bigger things on your mind than your wife storming ahead of you on your latest box set binge watch. 

Much bigger things.

Earlier that day

“Ashlyn can I have a word please?” You find yourself asking the blonde after your first gym session with her senior class. The lesson went without a hitch and quicker than you expected it would due to your close proximity to the goal keeper. It was after you had blown the final whistle of the soccer scrimmage that your blood pressure had reached a dangerously high rate and the reason as to why Ashlyn was now following you into your office.

Your office is small and un decorated but it's an office and you feel blessed to even have that luxury, especially at this moment.  
You take your place behind your desk and gesture her to sit opposite. Her eyes never leaving you and her lips never falling from the smile that is currently formed on her face.

“What's up Miss?” She asks with a confused tone.

Now you're even more pissed. First their was the incident itself, then her cocky and arrogant demeanour and now this. A complete failure and lack of courtesy to admit to her own transgression.

“You've got to be kidding me?” you ask, your blood boiling to the point of excruciation.

“Did I do something?” She toys, monitoring your reaction, enjoying getting a rise out of you.

“I can't believe this. At least have the decency to admit it” You say, anger seeping further into your tone.

You meet her gaze, having averted them to the floor, unable to even look at her after the turmoil she had put you through the past few minute. Her eyes have softened and the smirk has disappeared, her expression now sombre.

“Oh. You mean what I said. I overstepped the mark didn't I?” She enquires, seemingly ensure of her own actions.

“Damn right you did! I'm your teacher!” You exclaim.

You had been walking from the pitch to the locker room when Ashlyn had approached you. She had caught you off guard as she jogged up next to you and slapped your ass to get your attention. When you had refused to succumb to her attempt to get your attention she had proceeded to chuckle slightly and return to walking with her team mate Whitney, speaking at an above average volume while declaring the things she would do to you if you'd only let her.

“I'm sorry” She says softly and as you once again stare into her inviting hazel eyes, you notice they are glassy and ready to release a stream of tears down her eyes.

“I. I don't know what came over me, I really don't. That out their wasn't me” She mutters, slightly inaudibly genuinely filled with regret.

“Why?” You ask, intrigued.

“I mean your hot firstly and I act like a dick at times because” She pauses and takes a deep breath “it's a coping mechanism I guess. When you act somewhat intimidating people don't ask questions”

In that moment you swear your heart breaks and you fall even more for the young blonde. Yes her remarks were inappropriate and distasteful but hearing her admit something she's likely harboured internally for years, keeping it locked up forming a deep toxicity makes your breath catch in your throat.  
She trusts you. 

The entire ride home you hadn't stopped thinking about the younger woman and it was killing you, already. 

“Well I know, how you could make it up to me” You say raising your eye brows.

Sarah smiles widely in your direction and you waste no time walking over to her and ridding her of unneeded clothing and attacking her now bare torso with wet open mouthed kisses.

“Babe slow down we have all night” She moans.

But you can't. You continue to kiss your wife’s skin as your brain remains focused on another woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. I was feeling uninspired and real life got in the way which sucks.  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos it means so much!  
> Please keep letting me know what you all think, it really helps with motivation and the direction of the story!  
> This is more of a filler chapter in order to move on, the next one though should be rather exciting (she says)

You are awoken by a combination of your alarm blaring; that same repetitive tune that signifies the soul destroying reality that you must now leave your bed. Not only your bed but your safe haven, your body tangled with Sarah's as she clambers over you and kisses your neck in an attempt to draw you out of your slumber.

“Morning” she hums into you as your brain slowly begins to regain a clear stream of consciousness.

“Morning to you too” as you rake your hands up and down her naked body, tracing your fingers in circles around the small of her back.

Last night you had barely entered the room before practically jumping on your wife, and making love for hours until you both grew tired and hungry. Though sex with Sarah was always a pleasurable and passionate affair, last night had been different. You had enjoyed it yes but as she descended between your legs and began to gently stroke your clit for a second you thought of another. And as you had drifted off to sleep she had occupied your thoughts, even when you were without consciousness.

After a short but sweet make out session, Sarah lies beside you for a moment starring as you grab your discarded clothing from the floor and begin to dress.

“Babe who's Ashlyn?” 

Your entire being freezes before your head snaps round to meet her gaze.

“Wwhat?” you stammer, confused and afraid. 

Though nothing physical had happened – and wouldn't you remind yourself - your thoughts alone felt like a betrayal to your wife.

“Last night, when you were asleep you said Ashlyn” she asks, her tone not questioning just intrigued.

“Oh” you reply partly relieved by the lack of context to your mention of the 17 year old as well as the lack of accusing being done Sarah.

“She's a student” You say as you turn your body to fully face her “she opened up to me yesterday about some stuff and I guess I'm just a bit worried”

“Do you want to talk about it?” her tone is caring and that makes your stomach sink further into your stomach. Though you hadn't lied, it still hurt that Sarah was concerned for you, when in actual fact the blonde plagued your mind for other reasons.

“You know I should probably be getting a move on, I've barely been there a week, being late wouldn't look great” you ramble, unable to deal with any more guilt.   
You smile sweetly at your loving, caring wife while inside you curse yourself. How could you do this? How could you possibly be having feeling for another woman, not even a woman a girl when the woman of your dreams is lying naked in front of you? Especially after Sarah had saved you, so many times.

You eat breakfast at pace and get ready just as quick, hoping that the guilt with subside as soon as you leave her company.   
You re enter your bedroom in order to grab a few items for your day while Sarah occupies the en suite. You're about to leave when she opens the door and emerges clad in nothing but her underwear.

“We should go out for dinner” She states matter of factly.

“Hmm?” you reply, slightly confused as to the occasion.

“you know a date night, we don't have them any more” She adds. “I mean we'll both be done by 5, why not go out tonight?”

You stare at her vacantly, trying to grasp as to why she has suggested this now of all times.

“Sure, pick some where nice and book a reservation” you say “I'll see you later babe”

You finally leave, get into your car and begin the 20 minute drive to school and as you do the sky opens and it begins to pour.

“Fucking hurricane season” you curse to yourself as you crank the radio up and drive at speed, hoping to escape the worse of it.

You're about 5 minutes away from the school, when a crash on the highway – fucking hurricane, you curse again – forces you to divert through one of the neighborhoods.   
It's as you obey to the lower speed limit that you catch a glimpse of the tall and lean blonde haired goal keeper, you're already too familiar with.

“Ashlyn” you shout out the window as you pull up beside her. You see she's only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and is shivering, completely soaked.

She looks over and walks over to your car.

“What the hell are you doing?” You ask, confused as to why Ashlyn is walking to school in such unsuitable clothing and in these horrific conditions.

“I missed the bus, folks had already set off to work” She shrugs at you nonchalantly.

Without thinking you open your mouth and do something not only unprofessional but also wrong, specially considering how you feel.

“Get in”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after 12 years here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long :( I'll try and get the next one up within a few days.  
> Enjoy and thanks again for the kudos and comments it really does mean a crap load!!

“get in” your words seem to echo, as you feel your pulse begin to increase in speed.   
This is wrong you tell yourself, though technically you are simply helping a student out, your actions are still frowned upon. Theirs also the not so simple fact that you can't get the soaked 17 year old who is currently clambering into your car out of your head.

“I really appreciate this” she says genuinely as she fastens the seat belt around her torso, adjusting herself so she's sat comfortably.

“I could hardly let you walk any further in this” you reply gesturing towards the rain that seems to become heavier by the second. 

Out of your peripheral vision you see her turn towards you and smile. The difference between the Ashlyn sat presently in your car and the girl smirking at you in your office yesterday practically night and day. She appears genuine and humble rather than cocky and ungrateful and you catch yourself smiling, whilst keeping your eyes firmly fixed on the road in front of you.

You drive in silence for a while before turning the radio on, hoping to eliminate the slightly awkward air that has fallen between the two of you.

“Any requests?” you ask as you turn on the default radio station.

“You got any rap?” she replies, as you turn your head to face her slightly allowing for your eyes to meet and your blood pressure to simultaneously spike in response.

“I think theirs some Eminem on here” you say as you had her your phone.

“You sure you can trust me with this?” she smirks, but it's playful and not threatening and you simply laugh in return.

“do your worst” you joke as she puts 'loose yourself' on through the speakers.

“ I didn't figure you for a rap fan” you state curiously. To be honest your not sure what kind of person you figure Ashlyn for off the pitch other than your previous assumptions of cocky and arrogant which are now fading by every passing minute you spend with the young blonde.

Instead of replying Ashlyn begins to rap along to the track, her arms dancing along as she becomes fully immersed in the music as you smile radiantly seeing the goalkeeper in this new light.

Eventually you arrive at your destination, pulling in at the end of the road before driving the final stretch to the schools parking lot.

“I'll have to let you out here, this is not technically allowed” you say seriously.

“No worries, thanks again Miss Krieger” she replies with her mega watt smile and you swear your heart stops beating for a brief second.

You don't see Ashlyn until the end of the day when she knnocks on your door before walking in.  
Immediately your gut sinks as you notice her tear stained cheeks and raged breathing. 

You stand up and walk towards her closing the door behind her, guiding her towards the same seat she had sat in yesterday as she had opened up to you about her home life.

“Ashlyn what's wrong?” you ask with genuine concern.  
She's fiddling with the ring on her middle finger while keeping her eyes down towards her lap.

“Ashlyn please talk to me” you plead as you reach over the table and grab her arm, a chill cursing down your spine with the contact.

“It's my brother” she finally gets out “he overdosed”

She begins to cry once again and you do the only thing that seems right in that moment and walk around the desk and crouch down beside her rubbing her back and she sobs uncontrollably.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you inquire as she shakes her head in response.

“My brother overdosed two years ago” you tell her. You rarely talked about Kyle's past but you feel in this moment it's necessary.   
“He struggled with addiction and it got the best of him, it took me getting cut from the national team to stop” 

You feel yourself getting emotional as you share with Ashlyn two of the darkest points of your life.

“I don't want him to die” she says quietly as you gently wrap your arms around her knowing full well you have now crossed a line you'll never be able to come back from.

“Don't think like that okay?” you say as she rests her head into your neck.

You stay like that for what seems like a small eternity, you holding her as she cries into your shoulder.

She eventually stops crying and lifts her head to meet your gaze.

“I've made such a mess of your shirt” she half smiles, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

You laugh and then smile at each other, staring into each others eyes. Every fibre of your being is telling you to pull back, to move away, but you feel the muscle that beats in your chest take over and you move your hand to her face, placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Your gaze remains focused on the young blonde as you trail your fingers down the side of her face, a seemingly innocent act becoming everything but.

It's only a singular second later that she leans in and captures your lips with hers, genitally and brief before pulling away. 

The moment she pulls away your brain finally kicks into gear and the panic hits you.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so lone to update :( I've been busy with college and Uni prep but I'll try and do better at updating. This chapter does contain smut so if that's not your thing or you're uncomfortable with it, maybe give the second half of this a skip. Enjoy!

Your head is spinning at a million miles per minute as you desperately attempt to make sense of what you've just done. It was one thing to have feelings for the young girl; to let her completely dominate your thoughts and emotional state but to act on them is something different entirely. 

Kissing Ashlyn is wrong on so many levels and as the panic begins to replace the confusion and guilt in your brain tears begin to fall from your own eyes. 

“I'm sorry” Ashlyn stammers “I shouldn't of done that” 

You're both a mess, tear stained faces and heavy laboured breathing. You feel as though you're trapped in your own personal hell, conflicted, panicked and angry.

“You're damn right you shouldn't have” You yell. “I'm your fucking teacher. I'm married”

Sarah. Until those words had left your lips you hadn't even thought about your loving wife at home waiting for you so the two of you could go on a date night. You're a cheater.

“I should go” Ashlyn gets out between tears. “Ms Krieger I swear I..I god I'm so stupid”

Ashlyn quickly exits your small office, leaving at a pace as you are forced to confront the reality of your actions. The guilt is what hits first; your betrayal. Then comes the panic but the regret never arrives. 

The issue is that you don't regret it. Despite her being seventeen and there being a ring on your finger signifying the commitment of love, faithfulness and loyalty to another, you are without regret. Yes you're overwhelmed with guilt but the regret is absent. 

The door opens suddenly as Ashlyn re enters the room.

“I forgot my bag” she mumbles reaching down and grabbing the black nike rucksack from the floor and heading back towards the door.

“Ash wait” you say, your lips acting without the consent of your brain. She's seventeen. She's your student you repeat over and over in your head, but somehow you can't stop yourself.

“I shouldn't have yelled at you” You find yourself saying, with a genuine sense of remorse, knowing full well it was wrong to yell at the young blonde when you are just as guilty.

“And I shouldn't have kissed you” she says sadly “I'll see you tomorrow”

Ashlyn turns back towards the door, leaving once again.

“Why?” You ask as Ashlyn turns back to face you “Why shouldn't you have kissed me?”

“Are you playing mind games with me? Jesus I said I'm sorry!” She gets out through a new stream of tears leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

You curse yourself for the dangerous line you had just attempted to walk. A kiss was one thing but your questioning was intending to pry, to answer your intrigue. Because you are, you're intrigued to know what Ashlyn is feeling.  
You sit wondering if see feels the same. If her heart rate increases when she sees you. If she often finds the thought of you taking over her mind.  
It's then that your thoughts venture to a place you've managed to keep them from going. They begin to turn down a dark path, that crosses a line, a kin to the one you've already just crossed. 

You wonder if she thinks about you when she touches herself. If it's your name on her lips as those long fingers stroke her own center. You find yourself overwhelmed by the mental image of Ashlyn Harris fingering herself, tracing circles over her sensitive clit as she slowly thrusts her fingers into her tight core. You take your own hand and subconsciously begin to lightly rub yourself above the fabric of your pants, as you think of the blonde beginning to pick up pace and slowly coming undone. 

Your hand slips under your pants and hovers just above your soaked thong, as you feel how wet thinking of her has made you. At this point you're to far gone to think of how wrong what you're doing is and begin to thrust your own fingers into your own pussy, curling them to hit your g – spot repeatedly as your palm beings to push down on your throbbing clit.  
Your left hand reaches the inside of your shirt and you use your fingers to tug on your nipples. You imagine it was Ashlyn's fingers that we're covered in your juices and her tongue running through your folds.  
Your head falls back and you increase the pace, your breathing becoming labored. You're too far gone to notice the door once again open and the object of your desire standing there slacked jawed. 

“Fuck Ash” you moan as you feel the orgasm beginning to rip through your entire being.

The sound of the door being locked is what stops you as you finally see Ashlyn stood opposite you.

“Do you want to continue or would you rather I fuck you instead?” She asks, her tone cocky while her eyes are still glassy from crying.

“Fuck it” You declare “get over here and fuck me”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut, the story itself will resume next chapter..enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love it means so much and is why I want to continue to write this fic! Enjoy!

You stare at her hard, as her eyes become darkened and hooded with a small smirk appearing at her lips. She walks over at a pace far too slow for your liking as the throbbing between your legs becomes more and more apparent.   
She eventually reaches you and wastes no time placing a leg on either side of your torso, straddling your entire body and wrapping her arms around your neck. You stare at her, with all the want you think possible to feel for someone as you both take each other in, completely. She smiles. God that smile will be the death of you and leans down to capture your lips in a passionate kiss. It's a stark contrast to your first encounter which was so soft and brief. Her hands are roaming your face, eventually settling on cupping your cheek and she's moaning into your mouth, as you both open wider allowing your tongues to dance around each others. 

You can feel the wetness pooling between your legs as you begin to rake your hands up and down the younger girls toned stomach, your about to reach her breasts when she pulls away breaking the kiss and the contact.

She's breathless and – as evident through the heat radiating from her body – immensely turned on but the look in her eyes is different. They're narrow and filled with concern.

“Are you sure about this?” She asks and you can only smile in response.

“Yes” You reply as you begin to leave a trail of kisses down her neck “I want you”

“What do you want me to do to you M..” You shut her off with a deep kiss.

“Ali” You kiss her again “For the love of god call me Ali”

She nods before following your earlier lead and kissing your neck sucking on your pulse point before trailing down a series of kisses.

“I need you to tell me what you want” She husks as her hands find the inside of your tight polo shirt.

“I want you inside me” You get out “I want you to fuck me. Hard”

Her hands are now tracing the way around your sports bra, ghosting over your covered breasts .

“Off” She demands while continuing to kiss every inch of your defined and muscular body.

You remove your polo and sports bra in one swift motion and to your surprise she doesn't instantly attack your breasts instead staring in awe.

“My god you're stunning” She says sincerely, taking her hands and lightly rubbing your breasts, swiping a thumb over each nipple and kissing you hard. Your own arms are wrapped around her back as you pull her own shirt over her head as she begins to twerk your erect nipples between her fingers.

“I need you” You moan and she takes her right hand and slides it under your pants rubbing above your soaked thong.

“Was it thinking of me that got you this wet” she teases.

“Mhhmm” you nod as her fingers begin to stroke your swollen clit slowly.

“My god Ashlyn” You moan, her lips beginning to attack your nipple, pulling it lightly between her teeth, then using her tongue to sooth over them. 

Her pace has now increased and as she rubs your clit with pace and hard pressure you manoeuvrer her out of her own sports bra, pulling her into you so you can use your mouth to attack her own perky breasts.

“Ugh” she moans as you suck on her nipples, interchanging which one you pleasure at pace.

You begin to rick your own core against her fingers needing more friction as you moan into her breasts. Ashlyn gets the hint and runs her fingers threw your soaked folds trailing them towards your entrance.

She begins by shallowly and slowly moving her fingers inside you, using her palm to add pressure to your clit.

“Fuck me Ash” You moan loudly “Fuck my pussy”

That's all she needs to begin thrusting her fingers inside of you at a devilishly fast pace, curling them at her knuckles so her finger pads hit your G- spot with every movement.

“Oh fuck” You yell as the movement begins to push you towards the edge. You're moaning out in pleasure, filled with pure ecstasy as Ashlyn connects her lips with yours, giving you a deep kiss. 

Your body suddenly begins to spasm as Ashlyn continues to fuck you hard and fast, her palm remaining just above your clit, applying extra contact with every thrust of her fingers.

“Oh god” You cry out as you cum hard on her fingers. She continues to actions as you come down from what has to be one of the most intense orgasms you've ever had.

“Ashlyn, that was...wow” You get out between ragged breaths as you stare at the young blonde who has her fingers in her mouth, licking and sucking your juices of off her.

“Yeah?” She smirks cockily. 

“Jesus god, how, you're..” She kisses you, allowing you to taste your own wetness from her tongue .

“Talented? Yeah I've been told” She says winking at you, trailing her hands towards your open pants and now even greater soaked thong “Now let me taste you”

You grab her hand instantly “I believe I have a favor to repay” You smirk as you push her lightly off of you and towards your desk.


End file.
